


Some Time to Himself

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, more smut, second chapter:, third chapter:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Genji has some time to relax, and he chooses to think about you.





	1. Chapter 1

Genji gazed, with naked eyes, out the window of the ryokan inn at the scenery that lay beyond. The weather was overcast, bathing all the greenery in a soft, white light. A light breeze tugged at the green and red leaves on the trees. He turned back around to take in the traditional hotel room. His feet barely made a sound on the tatami mat floor.

Just being in this room was relaxing. Everything was soft colours, and rectangles and squares, all fitting neatly in together. Except for some quiet murmurs from the neighbouring rooms and the wind through the trees, it was quiet. It was enough to make a person sleepy. In fact, he nearly dozed off meditating this morning.

If only you were here. Would you love it here and find it as relaxing as he did? Maybe you would think the futon bed wasn’t comfortable enough, because it wasn’t as thick as a western bed. Or not warm enough. It did get cold at night. Perhaps he could convince you to snuggle up with him. He imagined your warm body draped over him. Pressed as close as possible, considering what he was made of.

He felt an uncomfortable pressure in his lower pelvis. Really? Now?

I do have the whole day to myself, he thought, turning again to rest his gaze on the bag full of his things next to one of the beds.

Yes, I will allow myself some indulgence, he thought. He shed his simple-coloured yukata and let it drop onto the low table in the middle of the room.

He padded over to his bag, crouched down, and dug through it. He pulled out a tiny package of tissues and a small bottle of lubricant. He allowed himself to fall onto the futon and placed the bottle next to him. He lifted his hips, reached under, and snapped off the green button on his lower back, just above where his tailbone would have been. It was attached to some black fabric, which he pulled up from between his legs. It revealed a secret metal plate. He used the grip on of his fingertips to press and slide it down and off.

The cool air of the room was a little bit of a shock to the skin on his human penis. He thanked it for what seemed like the thousandth time for being a grow-er; if he was a show-er, it would have been complicated to tuck away.

He settled comfortably into the mess that was the sheets after sleeping in them last night. The soft creme-coloured fabric made a perfect little nest to cozy up in. He poured some lube onto his fingers. If he didn’t use any, the pads of his fingers would become uncomfortably rough. He lazily stroked himself, bringing himself to full hardness, and just enjoying how good it felt at first. He let his head fall back into the pillow and sped up a bit when the image of your naked body flashed in his mind.

He wondered if you knew that certain parts of his body were more sensitive than others. He imagined you between his legs, nipping at his inner thighs. He instinctively parted them a little. He would encourage you to bite down harder, telling you that you couldn’t be too rough.

He unconsciously tugged harder when he thought about you sitting on his hardened cock. He was a strong man with plenty of stamina; he would love to bounce you endlessly on top of him, forcing you to call his name over and over. He may have thrust into his hand a few times, pretending it was you above him.

Genji almost came when he tried imagining how tight you would be around him, but he had plenty of time. He didn’t want to rush. He pushed himself just shy of orgasm several more times, trying to decide what kinds of noises you would make and how loud.

He couldn’t hold it back anymore, picturing how your face would look if you finished together. He definitely would love to fill you up. He sat up, pumped himself quickly and firmly, and came into a couple of tissues. A shudder ran through his body. A little spilled onto the sheets.

“Ugh.”

He grabbed another tissue and wiped at the spill in annoyance. He pressed the third tissue into the other two and balled them up. He grabbed the metal plate from the bed, made his way to the bathroom, and tossed the mess in the garbage. He was washing his hands when he heard the door to the room open.

“Genji! I hope you don’t mind, but the front counter let me in,” you called.

He looked up into the mirror in a panic. He left his face plate near the bed! He hurriedly pressed the pelvis plate back in place and snapped the button back where it belonged. He smoothed the black fabric down and mentally prepared himself to open the door and greet you.

“Hey, I think you left your…what is this? Is this… _lube_?”

“Damn,” he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

You don't know why Genji was so red-faced. You'd been dating for so long that you thought he would stop getting embarrassed about something like this. You chalked it up to needing to learn the life lesson that people will surprise you now and then, no matter how well you know them.

"Well, I'm hungry! These things serve you dinner, right?"

You changing the subject helped lessen the blush on Genji's bare face. You picked up his visor off the floor near the bed and walked towards him.

"Yes, but I checked the menu before you came. It has some...interesting fish on it. I am not sure you would like it. We should go out instead."

He met you halfway.

"Mmm, okay. If you say so. I told myself I'd try new things on this trip, though."

You handed him the faceplate, and he accepted it but didn't put it on.

"I have a place in mind. And to make it up to you for not eating here, I will pay."

That brought a smile to your face.

"You don't have to do that! But, okay."

You wrapped your arm around his shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss on the cheek. His blushed deepened back to the original colour, and he leaned into your lips. You turned your head and pressed your cheek against his. He was so warm. Just why was he blushing so much today? Maybe he was that happy to see you.

"We going now?"

You couldn't help it; you were so hungry and excited. You wanted to know what Genji had in mind. A chill evening eating out with your boyfriend was exactly what you needed after traveling to the ryokan to meet up with him.

"Sure. Just let me get my sweater. It is cold out there," he said, pulling on a hoodie but leaving the visor behind.

"Not really, but okay."

Genji took you to a ramen place. You should seen this coming. Nonetheless, you enjoyed yourself. Genji helped you pick something out that wasn't too spicy. You convinced him to try something new, so he couldn't complain it didn't taste as good as he remembered. You watched him eat when you thought he wasn't looking. Maybe it was because you'd known him for so long, but you could swear he looked better with the scars than without.

"You're okay without having your faceplate handy?"

"Yes. I feel more comfortable, because you are here."

"Knock that mushy stuff off, Shimada."

He continued eating, knowing you didn't mean it.

Something at another table caught your eye. You made an unimpressed face when you saw the people sitting here. It seems that no matter where you went, people were going to stare at Genji, especially when his face was bare. Your expression twisted into a glare when you thought you heard one of them giggle at him. He raised his eyebrows at you. You tore your attention away from the other table and back to your food. You promised Genji long ago that you would ignore people like that as he was used to doing. You managed to behave until you left the restaurant.

"What a bunch of assholes! I know you don't like me making a scene when people stare at you, but..."

You both walked down the street, shoulder-to-shoulder, gently bumping against each other every few steps.

"I did not notice."

"I guess. You were facing away from them. But they were super rude."

"Don't let them ruin our night, okay?"

You made an angry noise, not ready to drop the matter.

"Will you hold me this for me?"

He pulled something small out of the pocket of his hoodie and casually pushed it into your hands.

"Sure. But c'mon! Next time, I might...Genji? What's this?"

You stopped walking. The something small was a tiny box, and the surface felt velvety. You scrutinized it, and then scrutinized him. He just grinned back at you in a way that toed the line between punch-worthy and heart-melting. You gasped loudly.

"No!"

He nodded, and his eyes sparkled in a way that made him look much younger than his 35 years.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well," he asked, with eager intensity, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

You pushed the ring on, surprised that it fit perfectly.

"You just guessed right," you accused, when he posed victoriously in response.

He watched you, engrossed in fiddling with the ring. When you looked up, there was a question in his eyes. An expectation. You pretended not to notice for a moment, and he pouted at you, his eyebrows lifting and his bottom lip sticking out.

"You're too old for that!"

"And you are too old to be embarrassed to say how you feel," he scolded you gently.

The truth was, it didn't bother him as much as he let on. He just liked to make you squirm. And today, you squirmed a lot. He had learned that the more you fussed, the stronger you felt in that moment.

"Okay, how about this. I will let it slide today, if you say it in front of everyone we know on our wedding day," he offered, smiling.

Your surprised shout at the thought turned his smile into a devilish grin. You grabbed his arms and yanked him face-to-face with you.

"IloveyouGenji. Please don't do that to me. Small wedding? Right? Right?!"

He laughed, although not cruelly, at your wide, pleading eyes.

"I love you, too. Why are you like this?"

"You know why...Oh, I know! I'll show you how I feel."

Your turn to grin, and you pulled him by the hand down the street back towards the inn.

When two of you arrived back at your room, he let you convince him to put the yukata back on, because you flattered him with compliments of how handsome he looked in it. You pushed Genji onto his back on the futon, and he couldn't help but think back to his earlier fantasy of you riding him. He must have drifted for a moment, because the next thing he knows, you're giving gentle licks and sucks to his exposed, hardening dick. He groaned and relaxed back against the pillow beneath his head.

"You are so good at this. You know me too well."

You smile at him before dipping down to take him fully into your mouth.

At one point, he noticed your hand slip into the front of your pants. The short, deliberate movements of your arm told him you were getting off on this. He entertained the thought that you loved this almost as much as he did. He knew it wasn't true, but the very idea pushed him closer to orgasm than he would have liked. He grabbed at the sheets with his left hand in an effort to ward off thrusting into your face. You weren't a fan of that, unless it was discussed prior.

Better think about something else, he thought, Something not sexy.

Winston...Winston...Winston...

He exhaled through his mouth. Much better. He closed his eyes and relaxed again, enjoying the combined sensations of your lips and tongue.

"I thought about you. Earlier. When I was using the lube."

His lips curled into a half-smile when you moaned quietly on his cock.

You pulled your mouth off his cock to give yourself a rest, and you broke the string of saliva connecting your mouth to the head with a flick of your tongue. You took your hand from your pants to take over for your mouth. You gazed at him expectantly.

"Go on," you urged.

"Oh, yes. In my mind, we were just like this, except you were on top of me."

"I see," you said, giving a quick lick to the head of his cock. It was kind of cute, he had to admit, "And how many times have you done this? Had some fun without me knowing?"

You took his erection in your mouth to resume sucking him off, and your hand disappeared into the front of your pants again. He blushed for what felt like the fiftieth time that day.

"Ummm...enough times that I am hesitant to answer, but every single time I thought about you."

He grinned to himself when he saw you buck into your hand.

You were doing a fantastic job, and he would likely cum easily from just this, but he wanted more. Tonight was special. He tapped you on the shoulder. You pulled your head up and raised your eyebrows in question. His eyes skimmed your body; the way you were already bent over and on your knees was just perfect.

"Stay like that. Just like that."

Genji was pleased that you did as he asked, because it spoke to how much you'd grown to trust him. He went around behind you and removed the bottom half of your clothing. He spread your knees wide and pulled your hips up, to allow him to eagerly press his open mouth to your sex. He lapped at it rapidly, before slipping his tongue inside. He heard you moan and the rustle of the sheets as you gripped them in your fists.

Once he was sastisfied you were ready for him, he sat up on his knees. He placed one hand on your hip, and the other he used to line himself up. Watching you take him in was one of his favourite parts of being intimate with you.

"I, _ahhh,_ " he slipped right in, "really wanted to finish inside you."

He was close enough to the edge, and you were tight enough, that a few thrusts and he was coating your insides with his seed.

" _God_ ," he whispered, but no words could fully describe how good it felt to cum inside of you, because of you.

Catching his breath, he slumped forward over you. He placed a single kiss on your back.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done.


End file.
